Wishing Upon a Star Warrior
by The Ninja Gulpin
Summary: Two kids wish that Kirby was real. Nightmare Enterprises wants better demon beasts. What will happen? Anime World, self-insertions.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**Neither of us own Kirby.**_

**Summary: **_** Two kids wish that Kirby was real. Nightmare Enterprises wants better demon beasts. What will happen? Anime World, self-insertions.  
**_

**Authors: **_**Ninja Gulpin and Drarrinz.**_

x*x*x*x*x*x

Customer Service grimaced as King Dedede told him of the most recent demon beast's failure to eliminate Kirby. It was always the same; Kirby finds the demon beast's weakness, inhales a nearby object to give him an ability, and defeats it easily.

The salesman sighed as the king broke off the connection angrily. Well, according to the king, the demon beasts had their own attack patterns that could be read easily. It seemed that the beasts were pretty mindless, too…

_Well, how can I find a way to create demon beasts that __**aren't**__ mindless?_

He glanced back at the tanks that held vicious demon beasts. They were truly mindless, bashing against the glass with one motive; eliminate Star Warriors. It didn't seem possible to create a monster with intelligence in this galaxy…

…_Wait a minute…_

Customer Service put a hand to his chin in contemplation.

…_If I can't create smart monsters in __**this**__ galaxy…maybe I can pull something from a __**different**__ one!_

It might not have seemed possible, but surely NME had a way to get monsters from another galaxy…right?

Customer Service rushed over to the main controls and started typing in commands.

_If we have the technology to bring something from a different galaxy, we will finally have the chance to be rid of Kirby!_

As he continued to search through the main computer's files, he found what he had been looking for. Bringing up the program, he laughed as the teleportation device reset to a different route.

_Kirby doesn't stand a chance…_

x*x*x*x*x*x


	2. First Wish

**Disclaimer: **_**Neither of us own Kirby.**_

**Summary: **_**Two kids wish that Kirby was real. Nightmare Enterprises wants better demon beasts. What will happen? Anime World, self-insertions.**_

**Authors: **_**Ninja Gulpin and Drarrinz.**_

x*x*x*x*x*x

"Aww…"

On the top screen of a Nintendo DS, the image of three Simirror statues marked the completion of the well-known "Helper to Hero" mode in Kirby Super Star Ultra.

"I didn't beat the record."

The time that it took to complete the mode was under the statues on the top screen, but the time was not fast enough to be put on the time recordings.

"Oh well. Maybe I can beat it with Poppy Brother…"

A sigh escaped the young boy's lips, and he went back to the Helper selection screen. After selecting the desired Helper, a determined look crossed his face as he lay back on his bed.

"I hope that I can beat the record this time…"

After several minutes, the final boss was defeated.

"Aww…!"

Once again, the boy failed to beat the record. Sighing in defeat, he turned off the DS and put it on the nearby nightstand.

"Well, I suppose that defeating so many bosses in a short amount of time is rather impossible for certain Helpers…But, I wonder…"

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking deeply.

"…What would it be like to be a Helper? Oh, and to fight with Kirby…!"

He smiled.

"That would be awesome!"

He paused, then frowned.

"…But that isn't possible. Kirby is just a video game and anime character."

Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"…I wish that Kirby was real…"

Before the boy could doze off, beeping noises emitted from his laptop. With a moan of annoyance, he got up and walked over to it. He looked at the screen, only to see that it was pitch black. He moved the mouse, only for the screen to remain dark.

"Oh, great."

He turned around, only to feel a pulling sensation. Glancing back, he noticed that the screen had changed; it was now a swirling dark vortex.

"…Oh, shoot…"

As he started to run forward, the pulling sensation became stronger and sucked him into the laptop screen. Before he could think, everything went black.

~x~x~x~

Customer Service laughed; he managed to pull _something_ from another galaxy into this one. It hadn't formed yet – energy was still crackling from the teleportation device – but he had a good feeling…

Suddenly, the computer beeped loudly, and Customer Service looked back at the machine.

"What…? No!"

Apparently, whatever he had gotten from the other galaxy had somehow caused the computer to overload.

He had two options; send the monster directly to Dreamland, or cause the teleportation device and computer to explode – as well as kill whatever he had gotten – from overloading.

With no hesitation, he pressed a button. Before the monster could fully form and cause an explosion, it was sent to King Dedede's throne room. Hopefully it would form there and destroy Kirby under the king's command…

~x~x~x~

"…Ugh…"

As he opened his eyes, his vision blurred, slowly coming into focus. Looking around, he realized that he was no longer in his room.

"…Where am I?"

He got to his feet, looking around the room again.

"…Why does everything look so big?"

He tilted his head slightly, thinking.

"…Well, I guess I'd better explore if I want to get any answers."

With that, he made his way to what appeared to be the exit and left the room. As he walked through the corridors, he surmised that he was in a large building of some sort – a castle, perhaps – and continued to look for an exit. After what seemed like hours, he stopped; there was a strange carving in the wall and it looked like…

_…King Dedede's face?_

Curious, he got closer to it and touched the carving in the wall…

…Only for the wall to pull back. He tumbled forward, falling and going down what appeared to be a slide. He screamed as he fell, but the wall shifted back into place, soon covering up the noise.

~x~x~x~

It seemed like an eternity before the slide finally ended. As he made it to the end, he landed harshly onto a brick surface.

"…Ow…"

He sat up, rubbing his back.

"I love slides, but that one was overboard."

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was outside – and it was nighttime, no less.

"…I guess that's one way to exit a building…"

Looking around, he noticed that he was on a brick platform, several feet above what appeared to be a moat. Stairs leading down to a boat were nearby, and he took this time to carefully walk down to the boat. Once inside the craft, he found a paddle and reached out for it…

…Only to stop as he noticed that something was wrong.

"…Yellow gloves…?"

Inspecting himself further, he realized that something was definitely wrong. Carefully looking over the boat and into the water, his fear was confirmed.

**_"I'm a Simirror!"_**

x*x*x*x*x*x

**_A/N: _If anyone actually likes this, we'll continue it. Leave a review if you feel like it; feedback helps us write better. Thank you.**


End file.
